sonic_fan_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Crystal the Cat
Crystal the Cat is a fan character made by User:RedEyedMedic. Personality Crystal is very elegant and often acts like she's a princess. However she does of course have her flaws. Sometimes she can be vain and bossy, which causes strangers to think she's stuck up. Backstory (Backstory by Sasha Gorasevic / Sasha G / Catswolves4life) When she was younger she was bullied by the other kids and they called her ugly, and because of this she started becoming obsessed with her looks, and trying to become as beautiful and graceful as possible, and she finally achieved this, actually making her very happy. Nowadays, she hates "ugly people" because they remind her of when she was bullied. Powers Crystal is born with ice powers. She can do basic things with them such as create small snowstorms, ice statues, create ice shards and throw them at opponents, freeze opponents etc. Relationships Gold the Wolf Gold and Crystal have somewhat of a sister-like relationship, even though not actually being siblings. Crystal is sort of like a big sister to Gold, as Crystal is approxamitely 2 years older than her. Gold and Crystal have lots of trust in eachother. Celadon the Wolf Gold introduced Crystal to Celadon while she saw Crystal at the same park Celadon and Gold were in one day. Crystal likes his personality and kindness, but doesn't like his looks and since she is vain sometimes judges him and/or ignores him. As such, she is uncomfortable with Gold's crush on Celadon, which Gold has told her about. Aliza the Hedgehog Friends. Nothing more to it. They just get along decently. Frost Crystal Main article: Frost Crystal Frost Crystal is Crystal the Cat's Frost form. A Frost form is a form that, if a character who has ice and snow powers collects all the seven ice crystals, turns into. Ice crystals are special/magical pieces of ice shaped like small diamonds/crystals that- well you already read the other part xD. When in a Frost form, ice and snow powers increase and appearance changes. Genderbend: Diamond the Cat Diamond is the male version of Crystal the Cat, that I'm probably not gonna use at all. XD He's pretty much the same as Crystal aside from having shorter hair, shoes instead of boots and a coat instead of a dress and being male. He's still fashionistic (is that even a word? o.o) and stuff, but since he's a guy he isn't into makeup xD He's more of a clothes person than a make-up person. Themes Main Theme Fighting / Boss Theme Gallery Crystal the Cat Shaded With Signature.png|Base by AnjelBases on deviantART Amy to Crystal Sonic X.png|Recolored from Amy by VanillaTheCat. (You don't have to thank me Red :3) Crystal the Cat By MissAquaAnime.png|By MissAquaAnime >w< Crystal the Cat By SigmaAlphaThree With Background.png|BY THE AMAZING SIGMAALPHATHREE OMG-- Crystal the Cat By Yumnataqi.png|By yumnataqi on Scratch (fixed by me but she did nearly everything so XD) Crystal the Cat By Olivia_The_Echidna.png|By Olivia_The_Echidna on Scratch Crystal the Cat By LPSpuppygirl1.png|By LPSpuppygirl1 on Scratch... HOLY FLIP I'M GETTING A LOT OF FANART-- Crystal Sonic Channel Wallpaper.png|Traced from SigmaAlphaThree's Crystal fanart, I don't know who made the background but it wasn't me crystal the cat.png|Crystal The Cat By MissAquaAnime Crystal the Cat Game.png|Wii U game box art by VanillaTheCat Gold and Crystal.png|Gold and Crystal by VanillaTheCat, base by fira-the-cat on deviantART Crystal's Snow.png|Crystal's Snow (made by wildgirlN) Crystal By StarlightDawn1216.png|By StarlightDawn1216 Trivia * At one point she was going to have a snowflake pattern on her boots and dress. * She looks somewhat like an ice version of Blaze the Cat (but wasn't intended to be). * There is slight inspiration from Glacier the Cat. * At one point Crystal was going to be the sibling of Gold the Wolf, and would've been a wolf called 'Diamond'. ** Crystal's sister-like relationship with Gold is a nod to this fact. * Crystal is part of Team Shine. Category:Cats Category:Female Category:Neutral Good Category:Ice Powers